There Are No Words
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: C and B’s POV on the silent but sweet final scene between them in “Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer” Episode 2x12 Read, review, enjoy. Both POVs are up.
1. Chapter 1

There Are No Words

By **greyeyedgirl** Cristina/Burke Grey's Anatomy POV fanfiction

Rating: This is actually pretty tame.

Author's Note: Sorry, I couldn't resist doing a POV fic on that scene, I can't help it, I'm completely obsessed. :-) It was just so sweet, and they didn't have to say a thing. (Hence the title-There Are No Words) Sort of drabble fic really, but I hope you enjoy.

Summary: C and B's POV on the silent but sweet final scene between them in "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer" (Episode 2x12) Read, review, enjoy.

First part-Cristina's point of view, since I did Burke's POV first for my one of my other C/B fics, "Listen to Your Heart."

Justin's fever was down. It was _actually_ down. He was starting to recover. Could it possibly, possibly have anything to do with me talking to him? If it was, then I had to rethink everything I'd 'figured out' about medicine. How could Burke be right? A spiritual and medical connection? WTF?

A scene from Patch Adams, based on a true story, passed through my mind, but I shoved it determinedly out of it as I pulled my key from the pocket of my coat. So Burke was right. Big deal. When wasn't he? He was right, and I was wrong, and that was just what Was. A mean, sarcastic thought passed through my head, but I pushed that away too. So I had to get used to being wrong all the time instead of being right. Whatever. I didn't have to make a big deal out of it.

The door to the apartment pushed open, and I walked into the room, tired and brimming with my thoughts. I hated how my thoughts did that to me sometimes. Just started spinning and firing, like a TV with a broken remote that won't stay on one channel. That's why surgery was so great. In an OR, I could _think._

My thoughts paused for a moment, as a smell reached my senses. Was that pine? My eyes lit on the Christmas tree, lights twinkling away. My eyes drifted over to the Menorah, lit and glowing bright through the darkness. A small smile toyed on my lips, but I managed to supress it. So Burke _really _wanted to celebrate the holidays? Fine. Fine.

I didn't have to make a big deal out of it.

I knew Burke had to be home, since he'd decorated the tree and got the Menorah. I didn't see him in any of the rooms though, and the apartment seemed dark. I walked silently towards the bedroom, peeking my head around the corner. Burke's back was turned towards me as he was rummaging through a drawer, pulling out a bookmark. I slipped down the hall, finding the little pile where I'd stuck some of my clothes. I grabbed a pair of pajamas, my favorite ones I'd had since high school. I'd worn them my first night at both college and med school. The material was softer than it looked, and always felt warm and comforting. I took them into the bathroom with me, where I changed into them, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I put my hair into a ponytail. I looked tired. I always hated it when I looked like I did now, so exhausted my eyes looked almost tearful. I sighed, grabbing a container of cleanser and scrubbing my face, picking up the toothbrush I'd conveniently forgot to bring back to my own apartment. It was weird, but I had a thing for brushing my teeth. My real father was a dentist, and I suppose I got it from him. I loved the strength of flavor that hit me when the toothpaste slipped against my tongue, and just seeing the sparkling and cleanliness of my teeth when I was done. It was the only part of me that was even remotely naturally loving of things that were clean. I always noticed people's teeth. Burke had great ones.

I turned off the water and wiped my face, inhaling deeply as my breathing turned into a yawn. I set my clothes resignedly in the hamper, knowing if I didn't I'd just awaken to see them there anyway. I knew Burke couldn't help keeping things orderly, just as I couldn't really help leaving things all over the place. When I was little, and I still loved dance, I'd tell people it was just my creativity releasing itself. It'd always made my best friend at the time, Michelle, laugh.

I padded down the hall, feeling my heart beat in what seemed like synchronization with the tapping of my bare feet against the carpet. The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar, and it seemed like a metaphor for Burke and mine's relationship-neither of us could really open up all the way, but both of us were still timidly showing ourselves to each other, hoping the other would take the initiative to be able to swing the door open. A smile lit up my face, and I opened the door all the way, running into the room and hopping into bed. Burke's head was buried in his book, and I rather felt the emotion stirring inside him, instead of ceremoniously inspecting his features. I felt an unexpected rush shimmer through me, and I felt a tear brimming, startling me. I reached my hand up and pulled the scrunchie out, shaking my hair around to get it loose. I still wasn't used to feeling a million different emotions all at once, with each one hurdling towards me like a rush of bullets. "Justin's fever's down," I hear myself say. I'm not sure why I did say it, it just seemed important. Not in a "duh,-Burke's-his-doctor,-he-needs-to-know-these-things," sort of way, but in a "oh,-my-god,-I-may-have-totally-messed-things-up-with-my-boyfriend-and-need-to-make-things-right-somehow" way. But how could I make things right again?

"I wonder why that is."

"I don't know." Could he possibly know what I had done? I shivered. Burke had an uncanny way of just Knowing some things.

I laid my head against Burke's chest, my hair resting against the side of his face. How could I feel so many things all at once? Peace, happiness...love, even? But also turmoil and fear and...what was it, even? What was it that I was feeling?

My eyes fell on the book Burke was reading, and with a jolt I realized it was a book on Judaism. What had I done, exactly, to be able to get this guy to even remotely like me? What had I done to deserve even getting to know this guy? Getting to see his face every morning?

And what if I wasn't continuing to do it?

Burke closed his book, slipping a bookmark in between two pages. He leaned over and shut off a lamp that was nearby, before leaning down to kiss my forehead lightly. I closed my eyes, as Burke's arms wrapped around me.

"Good night, Cristina." I shivered at how my name sounded in his voice.

"G'night, Burke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: There Are No Words**

**Chapter: 2-Burke's Point of View**

**Author: GreyEyedGirl**

**Disclaimer: This is NOT affiliated with Grey's Anatomy. Duhhh.**

**Summary: Chapter 1 was Cristina's POV, but this one is Burke's for the scene at the end of 2x12, "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer."**

There. The tree was finally set up, and it looked nice, I decided. The colors went together nicely, and the lights were twinkling softly. I stepped back and examined my work.

The tree looked great, and the Menorah was lit. It'd be the first thing she saw when she came in. I took a deep breath, hoping she'd take it as I intended. A peace offering, in a way. A way of saying that I wanted to compromise, and if we worked together, it would work. It was worth the work, just to be able to wake up next to her every morning. To see her smiling at me at work.

I closed my eyes, exhausted. The tree had been heavy, and I realized how tired I was. It had been a long day.

I shut off the lights, hoping the holiday decorations would look peaceful, as I made my way down the hall to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off, stepping into the hot shower. Hot showers had a way of cooling me off, as weird as that sounded in my head. I smiled at the sight of Cristina's shampoo and shower gel next to mine. She was finally making a place for herself in the apartment. I contemplated with myself asking her to move her bureau into the apartment. She had brought her clothes and some of her stuff over, and her dresser would look nice next to mine. I looked at the sight of our shampoo next to each other again and smiled.

The water was burning as I stepped out, drying myself off and putting on a fresh pair of clothes. I grabbed the books I'd purchased earlier that evening, taking them into the bedroom with me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until she got back.

I laid down on the bed, deciding to read the short book on Chanukah first. I finished it in about half an hour, and I took the thicker book on Judaism and set it on my lap, putting the Hanukkah book away. I rolled over on the bed, turning to rummage through a drawer for a bookmark. I thought I heard a noise behind me, but when I turned to look at the door there was nothing. I smiled.

I was immersed in the book a few minutes later, when I heard the small, nervous voice. "Hi." I looked up at the door, as she came running and jumped into the bed. I tried to keep my eyes on the book, as the urge to smile came over me. Her voice came again, quiet and slightly unsure. "Justin's fever's down."

I felt the sides of my lips twitch as I tried to concentrate on the sentence in front of me. "I wonder why that is."

Cristina's voice made me want to laugh. "I don't know."

Well, at least she was admitting she didn't know everything. That was a start.

I knew she'd known what she was doing when she had talked to the kid. She had realized that she might have been wrong, and instead of being cocky about it, she had decided to suck it up and deal. She didn't want to take a chance about it. She'd known the risks were too high. Justin's life was at stake, and our relationship had been shaking. I wanted her to realize that her rocking the boat wasn't going to tip it over. I was steady, I knew that much. And if that was what she needed confidence in, I would give it to her.

I could see out of the corner of my eye her reaching up and pull out the hair tie holding her hair in its ponytail. My breath caught at she shook it out, and she laid her head against me, wrapping her arm around my waist. Her hair was felt soft against my face, and as much as I tried to focus on the book, I could feel the beginnings of a smile reach my face. I continued my reading for the next few minutes, until I knew I couldn't anymore. I closed the book, slipping the bookmark smoothly between two pages. I turned my head, letting myself do what I'd wanted to all evening. Her forehead was soft under my lips, and I touched her hair lightly. _I love you._ How could three words be so hard to say?

I reached with one hand to turn off the lamp, watching her face as the light dimmed. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her soft body relax within my embrace. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Cristina leaned up and kissed me lightly. I wondered if somehow she'd heard me. "Good night, Cristina." Her eyes looked luminescent in the dark of the bedroom. She kissed me again, this time on the cheek. I kissed her.

Her voice sounded perfect for our setting, it was quiet but soft and somehow knowledgeable. Maybe she did know everything. "G'night, Burke."


End file.
